


【杨平x容齐】清白之年（第十六章）

by aprilling



Category: 3066
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilling/pseuds/aprilling





	【杨平x容齐】清白之年（第十六章）

嘤嘤嘤，写H太爽，都不想写剧情了，嘤嘤嘤 送给西嗯

****************************************

那一场雪，飘飘洒洒落了一夜，终是停了。

杨平被楼下忽近忽远的嘈杂声吵醒，缓缓睁开眼，容齐还在他的臂弯中熟睡，无知无觉的样子，杨平看着看着，便探过去吻他，从眉心到脸颊。

怀中人不堪其扰，双眼紧闭，本能的往被子底下躲。杨平见他小兽一般可怜，忍不住动了欲念，被子一掀，容齐脖颈下面深浅不一的暧昧痕迹，提醒着他昨晚在那人身上自己究竟有多么胡作非为。罢了罢了，就让他的齐哥哥再安睡一会吧。

他把被子压压好，搂着怀中人安然闭目。窗外天光已然大亮，店小二叫上几个伙计拿着工具清理门前的积雪，街边店铺相继开张，顽皮的孩子三五成群，吵着叫着出来玩雪，你追我赶，好不热闹。

这些市井之声自窗外传进杨平的耳中，是皇宫之中不曾有过的喧闹。不知怎的，他忽然想起在塞外被敌人伏击拼死一战的画面，锋利的尖刀近在眼前，死亡就是一瞬间的事。他从未像此刻这般庆幸自己还活着，还能拥有与容齐抵死缠绵的夜晚与缱绻相拥的清晨。

杨平想把这一刻无限延伸，他不是太子，容齐也不是皇兄，他们就是一对被人遗忘在世间一角的恋侣，彼此相携，走完一生。

可好梦易醒，把他从这场梦境中拖回现实的，是彦佑的敲门声。

“玉公子，你起了么？”

杨平起身边走边穿戴，拉开房门，没好气的对彦佑道，“玉公子身体不适，我留在这里照顾，今日就不方便陪同二位了。”

彦佑见开门的人是杨平，倒也没有多意外，笑容暧昧的道，“既然玉公子还在休息，那我不再打扰，不知太子可否借一步说话。”

杨平一步踏出门外，带上房门，冷脸道，“说吧。”

彦佑环顾四周，见无旁人，扇子一摇，缓缓道，“太子也不必这般提防我，我承认我确实十分欣赏玉公子，翩翩佳人，世间难求。不过，君子不夺人所爱，若你们两情相悦，彦佑定会诚心祝福。

另外，实不相瞒，此次我与青萍前来，其实还带来了一封父皇的和亲文书。此前，青萍已因嫁娶之事与父皇起过多次争执，若再次公然违逆，恐怕父皇不会再予以纵容。

你我都清楚，皇命难为，一旦你同意和亲，青萍便再无退路。男人可以三妻四妾，女人却只能从一而终，我不想她成为政治的工具，痛苦一生。

其实早在那日比武之时，我就已觉察出太子与玉公子之前的情谊，连日来的有意试探，是想确定这份情谊有多深厚，是否足以令太子违逆皇命拒绝和亲。

昨夜太子的种种反应，皆证明了太子乃是性情中人，对玉公子用情极深，皇族之中实数属罕见，彦佑心生敬佩，在此，为此前的多番冒犯向太子赔罪，还请太子多多谅解。”

彦佑收起了一贯的放浪之态，一番话说的有理有据，情真意切。杨平心道，这个看起来轻浮放荡的西贡二皇子，对自己的妹妹，倒是真的爱护有加。不仅如此，此人远不像看起来那般玩世不恭，不学无术。面具下的彦佑，不仅眼光锐利，而且城府极深，短短几日，就可以洞悉时局，找准每个人的弱点。

杨平沉思片刻道，“二皇子好计策，为守护妹妹，可谓是机关算尽，另杨平刮目相看。不过，二皇子这般心智，为何不用再朝堂之上，而是去当一个最不受宠的皇子？”

闻言，彦佑不禁轻笑出声，“这其中的原因，太子不是应该比我更清楚么？”

这句反问，让杨平为之一愣。是啊，顶峰之上未免寒凉，坐在龙椅上的人拥有着最高的权利，却也伴着最深的孤独。

杨平想起以前住在皇后宫中，有多少个夜晚寝宫的烛灯都是燃到天亮才吹熄的，父皇又没有来。‘

那么父皇呢，为了坐在那大殿之上，他又放弃了多少，忍耐了多少呢？杨平一出生就是皇子，七岁被封为太子，理所当然的觉得自己是这个国家未来的主人，可他的父皇不是，炽国的江山是杨苍打下来的，为了守住这江山，父皇又做出了多少无奈的妥协呢？

还有容齐的眼神，尽管他极力掩藏，杨平还是能够读得出他眸中的悲伤与无力，哪怕是昨夜，动情的容齐望着自己的目光中，也是浓情交织着决绝。尽管他一遍一遍的告诉那人，自己是他的，但是他也明白，容齐是不信的。且不说容齐是男子，就算容齐生为女子，自己是否又能保证一生只娶容齐一人？

不能。

因为他不仅是杨平，还是太子。

杨平可以一生只有容齐，但太子不可以。

“彦佑虽志不在朝野，但他日西贡需要我，我也必定会为自己的国家与君王倾尽所能。”说到这，彦佑又恢复了以往的神态，折扇一挥，“不过，我还希望没有那样的一日，我便可以一生都做个逍遥快活的人，当皇帝那种苦差事，还是留给喜欢它的人吧。”

话说开了，杨平与彦佑之间过去的种种不快，也就和这天气一样，云开雾散。

没怎么见过雪的西贡兄妹，开心的跑到楼下堆了半天的雪人，杨平自窗口望下去，嬉闹中的两兄妹满身白雪，开怀无忧，混在热闹的小巷中，倒也与寻常人家的兄妹无异。

只是，那种自在一天算一天的生活，总会有尽头。

他回头望向床榻之上仍在昏睡的人，久久凝思。

鼻息间传来阵阵食物的香气，还都是自己爱吃的，在美食的诱惑下，容齐缓缓睁开眼，发现杨平正坐在床边看他。

他们对望了一会，容齐渐渐回想起自己昨晚最后好像是昏了过去，又想起杨平在他耳边说的羞耻的话和那些不堪目的动作，恨不得自己没有醒来，羞红着脸一点点往被子底下缩。

他的每一个神情都被杨平看在眼中，只觉得齐哥哥过分可爱，也过分可口，明明刚吃过，却还是想要，恨不能终日都与他缠绵于床榻，深深埋在他体内，拉着他与自己共赴沉沦。

作为一个喜欢身体力行的少年，想到了就要去做，他双手往被子两侧一压，容齐就卡在被子间动弹不得，笑着俯下身，额头抵上额头，杨平道，“齐哥哥，这是要去哪儿？”

容齐不动还好，一动起才发现自己全身竟然一丝不挂，而且腰肢酸软，别说跑了，就连起身都很费力。然而，那个始作俑者似乎还不打算放过他，吻密集的落下来，他只能摇着头躲闪。

“平儿，不要闹了，我现在又饿又累，你放过我吧。”

杨平这才想起，自己端了食物进来，本来是要喂饱容齐的，怎么又变成他要吃人了呢。松开手，等了半天，容齐还是没起来。

“平儿…那个…我的衣服…”

杨平脑中轰然一炸，吞了口口水，容齐，没穿衣服，紧接着他又有了新的念头。

“先吃东西。”

容齐急了，“没有衣服，我怎么起来吃东西！”

“我喂你啊。”说着，杨平把早饭端过来，放到一边，又将容齐用被子裹好，连人带被抱起来，让他靠坐在自己怀里，舀了一勺粥送到容齐嘴边。

“小时候，齐哥哥也这样喂过我。”

容齐披散着头发在他怀中微微挣扎，“平儿，你…你别闹了。”

“齐哥哥不吃哦，那我只能用嘴喂你了。”说着，含住喷香的粥，对准容齐的嘴吻了下去。 

来不及抵抗，米粥就顺着灵活的舌进了自己的嘴，杨平满意的退出去，连出一条银丝，断在容齐嘴角。复又凑上去，笑着把银丝舔掉，“好吃吧？”

从昨晚开始，容齐第一次知道杨平竟然还有这样的一面，霸道、难缠还很坏心眼，全然不似以前那个乖顺的小孩，长大了长大了，真的长大了，而且，学坏了。

想起他也不止一次的出入过“莺歌坊”那种地方，不由得心含不甘，责问道，“你这些花招，莫不是从那些青楼姑娘那里学来的？”

“咦？齐哥哥吃醋了？”

“我没有！”

“还说没有，好大的酸味啊。”

“你，你放开我！”

“不放。”

“你……”

“我好高兴啊，齐哥哥。”杨平的贴上容齐的脸颊，止不住的笑，“齐哥哥也会吃平儿的醋。”

“……”

“一直以来，都是我追着起，逼着你，就算抱着你，可总觉得下一刻你就会离开我。现在，我总算可以有一点点放心了。齐哥哥不喜欢我去的地方，我以后都不会再去。”他忍不住又亲了容齐一下，“我是齐哥哥的。一直都是。”

听他这样幽幽的说着，容齐觉得有暖意从心口逸出，逐渐蔓延全身。

一顿饭，在杨平强制的投喂下吃了差不多半个时辰，吃好饭，他又主动要求帮容齐穿衣服，自然免不了上下其手，容齐也知道躲不开，索性由着他闹。

闹够了，杨平把早上彦佑的话转述给容齐，容齐听完半晌没有声音。

自从和杨平在一起，容齐就产生了强烈的逃避心理，一心只想眼前的事。杨平长大了，也不只有自己发现，他的平儿长大了。在被人抢走之前，平儿就是他的。如今他们在宫外，没有无处不在的下人，没有宫规戒律，没有兄弟人伦，只有他们倆，就要抓紧一切时间沉溺。

得知了彼此真正的意图，他们与彦佑青萍的相处也轻松自在多了。白天四个人遍京城的逛，如同放风的囚徒一般，尤其对容齐而言，街面上的一切都是新鲜有趣令人神往的。不管是街头还是巷尾，闹市还是偏郊，身旁一直都有杨平在，这几天，他的笑容加起来比前二十四年都要多。

晚上杨平就宿在容齐房内，烛火一吹，容齐便落入杨平手中，少年仿佛有用不完的精力，明明已经玩闹了一天，夜里还是能让他哑着嗓子求饶。他掌握了容齐身上所有敏感之处，可以让容齐轻易在他身下颤栗，情感与身体的高度契合，总是能让他们在极致的欢愉里醉生梦死，忘却今夕。

“齐哥哥，齐哥哥…我只要你…你是我的…”

四肢交缠，热气焦灼，汗液蒸腾，都是欲，情欲交织爱欲。

“啊…”

容齐在身下的失控的喘息，对杨平而言就是世上最烈的情药，让他理智尽毁，索求无度。

茶楼的另一间上房中，青萍把玩着今日新采购的各种小玩意，对在一旁独自饮酒的彦佑道，“再过几日，我们便要启程返回了，你可有把握，那位太子会拒婚。”

彦佑端起酒杯一饮而尽，笑着道，“这几日你还没看出来，那两位皇子怕不是要爱的发疯。”

青萍一步跨坐在木椅上，也为自己斟了杯酒，问道，“话说回来，你是怎么一下就看穿他们的？”

彦佑道，“没有什么是一下看穿的，我来帮你毁掉婚事，自然要提前深入调查一番，指着你硬碰硬，对我们没有一点儿好处。”

“那你都查到了什么？”

“可是查到了不少，颇为有趣的故事呢。”

作为西贡最不得宠的皇子，彦佑能够顺顺利利在虎狼窝里长大，还能不被争斗所牵连，是因为他自幼年起，就为自己养了一批密探。这些密探不仅养在西贡，观察者朝中的动态，还把眼睛望向了邻国，所谓知己知彼百战不殆。

出发前，密探告诉彦佑，炽国有三个皇子，其中一位是养子，容貌颇为俊美，不涉政、无兵权、未婚娶，常年养在深宫。更有趣的是，他不是别人，而是战功赫赫的容大将军之子。

容赫骁勇善战，靖州城一战，西贡虽然惨败却十分敬重这位优秀的统帅，武将之子，因容貌俊美被养在深宫，这故事听起来，颇为讽刺，也绝不会简单。或许，可以是一个很好的攻破口，于是他便在信函中提出要求。

“本以为，容齐是那杨苍老儿的禁腐，没想到，竟然是个‘童养媳’，白白便宜了杨平。不过也好，这样就省了我们很多力。”

“不过，我见你看那玉公子的眼神，却也像是……”

彦佑故作害怕的样子，站起来连退三步，“太可怕了，真是不能和一个人长时间待在一起，想不到我也有能被你看出端倪的一天，看来我要回去继续‘修炼’了，”

青萍捡了个花生米丢他，“你少在那里惺惺作态，我问你，是不是真的有办法把容齐带走？”

彦佑露出了神秘莫测的笑容，“还真被你说中了。”

他转身，望向一片漆黑的夜空，这一晚，天空中没有一颗繁星，只有彦佑幽幽的声音。

“你说，若是容齐发现，自己爱上的是仇人的儿子，而且，困了自己一生的，不是别人，正式这个与自己有血海深仇的人，他会怎么做？”

——TBC


End file.
